The Roronoa's
by LegendaryOrigin
Summary: This is an AU fic. Basically it's one shot chapters that go through Robin and Zoro's life. When they met, got married and had their first child together etc. Main pairing ZoRo, some LuNa, SaVi and UsKa (UsoppxKaya).
1. Meeting the Family

**The Roronoa's**

**Authors notes: Hey this is my first fanfic so be nice. This fic is gonna be AU, don't worry it will still have some devil fruit goodness in it as well. So i hope you like the first chapter**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

**Zoro's POV**

I looked back at the Dojo as i left the cobblestone pathway. At the moment i was locking up after a hard day's work training children the ways of the sword. I was heading on my way home, to jump on the couch and sleep the day's sweat away.

I got into my car that was a Mustang and drove my way home, taking the route i usually take everyday for the last years i've spent driving the same roads. After about 30 minutes of driving i finally made it home. I parked the car just on the path outside the house and locked the car as i was walking up the pathway.

As i got to the front door, i fished into my pocket to get my house keys, hoping i didn't leave them in the car again. That was a nightmare, spending almost 3 hours outside until someone finally noticed me. _Note to self: Keep phone on you at all times._ Finally finding my keys i unlocked the front door, and let myself into the welcoming heat that greeted me. _Home sweet home. _I checked the clock on the wall, it read 5.30pm. _I'm home half an hour early. _Well better go see what the other's did today while i was at work.

I walked into the living room and i saw my wife sitting on the couch, in her purple tank top, slim jeans and she was barefooted. Her hair is the same as usual long and silky. _Beautiful. _She never ceases to amaze me at how beautiful she is. I mean she's only 41 and she still looks the age of 28. Not a single grey hair on her midnight black head, or a single wrinkle on her beautiful, slightly tanned skin. Her eyes are like the ocean, a nice aqua colour which holds more knowledge than you'll ever know. She's just breathtaking.

As usual she's got her book's, papers and notes spread out all over the coffee table. At the moment she's organising an expedition to Europe with her team of archaeologist researchers, to find more information about the True history or Rio poneglyphs she's been studying. I wouldn't mind, but she hasn't told me about this expedition herself yet, the only reason why i know is because she leaves her documents and letters lying around on the kitchen table, that she oh so happens to forget before going to work. Apparently she's meant to be leaving in a few weeks or so. Well more time with the kids for me i guess.

I snuck up behind her and -

"Welcome home Honey" the voice was unexpected which scared the shit out of me and made me step back a bit. _How does she do that?, even without her devil fruit ability she knows i'm there. _Even after being married to her for so long she can still startle me.

"How was your day at the Dojo?" the woman i married asked not even looking up from her work to acknowledge me. I sighed and sat beside her on the couch, while closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

"Boring as usual" came my reply. "How was yours?"

"The same as always, busy. But Nami did visit earlier because she had the day off from work. She kept telling me how Luffy was annoying her with his bad table manners lately, and how he has their son's doing the exact same thing." explained Robin, taking a quick glance at her husband before focusing back on her work.

"That's Luffy for ya" i said smirking "Where are the kids?"

"Well Zero's at Luffy's hanging out with Ace and he said something about being back by dinner. Kuina is in her room doing homework, and Olvia is at Sanji's. Because i couldn't pick her up from school today, but she will be dropped off at 6."

"Uhh damn Ero-cook"

"Don't worry, he said he can only drop her off outside the house because he has to get to the restaurant for a shift straight afterwards"

She is definitely my woman, she knows what to say to calm me down. Damn I'm in love with her.

"I love you" of course i say it out loud.

She looks at me and smiles that mysterious smile i always love and say's "I love you too"

We lean in and close the distance between us with our lips. The kiss was sweet, and she tastes like coffee as usual, because she has a thing for coffee like i have a thing for sake. "Ewww". We break apart and look at the stairs to see our second eldest daughter Kuina making a disgusted face at us kissing. _Come on your 10 and you still find it disgusting. _

My wife chuckles softly while i have a frown on my face because we were just interrupted by our daughter that i wish to kill from ruining our moment. Just then we hear the front door open and see our son and youngest daughter walk into the living room. Olvia hangs up her coat like her brother and see's her mother with books beside her. She walks into the living room and kisses my cheek before settling between me and her mother.

"Mommy do you have any new books i can read?" is always the question when she walks in from school, friends or generally anywhere. She has an interest in books just like her mother, unlike the other two who have an interest in swordsmanship like me.

"Not today sweetie, i didn't get a chance to pick up any new books because i've been so busy today" came Robin's reply. She looked at our youngest apologetically and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, i understand." See how good she is. She's everything parents would want in a child she is well behaved, polite, smart and generally a mommy's girl. But we love her all the same.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" asked my one and only son Zero, i looked back to see he was talking to Kuina who still had a disgusted look on her face.

"I walked in on mom and dad kissing again...yuck" she physically shivered. _Oh come on it wasn't that bad, it weren't like we were gonna strip each other's clothes off. _

I also saw my son shiver, why?, i don't know.

"You think that was bad, you got lucky, unlike me when i accidently walked in on them having 'special quality time together' whilst naked. Never could i look at them the same way again for a long time"

"Hahaha I remember that, you wouldn't go anywhere near our room for months, and you couldn't look us in the eye for weeks. Hahaha that was funny." i couldn't stop laughing, i remembered that one night.

Zero only wanted to ask what we were gonna do for summer break, because they broke up from school at that time. But as luck had it, he had to walk in at the wrong moment. I laughed and of course Robin panicked saying that his young mind would get scarred for life if he saw his parents doing what only adults should be doing. Of course that made me laugh more, his face was so horror stricken i couldn't even look at him for a week without busting a gut.

"Zoro that wasn't funny. That was the most dirtiest thing our children ever saw us doing. Zero wouldn't even talk to us for a while either. I felt that we did something wrong to our son." came my wifes reply beside me. She was packing up all her stuff and neatly arranging it in a pile, so she could take it back into her library later on. She got up and started walking out of the living room to the kitchen, whilst saying over her shoulder to us, "I'm going to make dinner so can we get off the subject about what mommy's and daddy's sometimes do in the bedroom besides sleeping."

"Mom stop reminding me of that memory please, i'm trying to forget." Zero said exasperatingly. He was also covering his ears for emphasis that he didn't want to be reminded again.

"Sorry sweetie" came Robin's voice which by now was drifting away into the kitchen.

"Whatever, i'm going to do my homework before dinner is ready any way see ya later" then he was off upstairs to his room.

Kuina also left back to her room completely forgetting why she came downstairs in the first place and Olvia was sitting on the couch reading a book she was currently reading the whole time the rest of us talked. _Where that came from we'll never know. _My family just gets crazier sometimes but i wouldn't trade them in for the world. I love them too much. So as we waited for Robin to finish dinner, i rested my head on the back of the couch and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. _I love my naps..._

**That's the first chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and tell me how to improve and have any suggestions for a future one shot chapter. Thanks. This is Wolf signing off. :)**_  
_


	2. A Fateful Meeting

**The Roronoa's**

**AN: Hey again, this is another chapter to this story, but we are going to rewind back in time to about 13 years before to see how Zoro's and Robin's relationship came to be before they got married and settled down. This chapter is gonna be about how they met. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or any of the characters used in the anime, i only own this story and OC's.**

Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting

Location: Outside of One piece University/College

There was a lot of noise filling the air as College and University students filled the area outside a decent sized building, which was very popular and known throughout the town as the best College to go to. It was called One piece University/College; that was known to take on anyone with a dream. It was founded by Gol D Roger, a man who wanted people to follow their dreams like he did, and that's how this college came to be.

It was a new year for these students which was why the college now has corridors full of busy students and teachers, trying to find their classes. Everyone was enjoying their new year at One piece, all except a young man that was standing at the front gate. Who was currently wearing black pants, tucked into black boots, a white shirt on his torso, a green haramaki around his stomach and waist, black bandana around his left forearm and three katana attached to it at his side. He had unusual moss green hair, three gold identical earrings in his left ear and a very noticeable scowl on his face. He wasn't very happy.

Standing next to him was his three friends, who were excited to start their new year at One piece. A blond headed guy with his fringe hanging down one side of his face and covering his eye, he also had weird curly eyebrows and a cigarette between his lips. He was wearing a full black suit, with a blue dress shirt underneath with a couple of buttons undone and a pair of black shoes.

The other guy next to him was a black haired boy with a big grin on his face, with a scar under his eye. He wore a red vest, blue shorts and sandals. Very ordinary and casual. But the only difference was that he had a straw hat on top of his head, which suited him quite well and define his look. Next to him was a skinny looking guy with a long nose, full lips and longish curly black haired covered in a olive green plaid bandana and sniper goggles. He also has a blue and white striped arm band on his left arm, brown overalls, a white sash and satchel.

"Why do i have to be held back. All i did was fail a couple exams and now i have to repeat every subject but with different teachers. Thank god, i don't want my ear to be nagged off by the teachers." Said the green haired man rolling his eyes at the memory of being lectured most of the time.

"Well shouldn't have fallen asleep in class, should you marimo?" came the blond haired guy's reply. Hearing his nickname that pissed him off soo much, he turned to his much hated rival and retorted "What you say dartbrow?"

"You heard me moss ball"

"Why don't you shut your mouth ero-cook"

They were both ready to start fighting, while blond guy raised his leg and green headed man pulled out a katana from his side that was still in it's sheath. They was about to lunge at each other, until straw hat started laughing his usual 'shishishi', "Zoro and Sanji are both so funny", he was saying while holding his stomach laughing too hard.

The long nosed friend raised an eyebrow then turned to him and said "Luffy there isn't anything funny about them two fighting, and on the first day back no less".

"They're just so funny...I'm hungry" exclaimed Luffy with a big grin on his face.

Zoro and Sanji stopped their fight and yelled at Luffy in unison "YOU HAD FOOD ON THE WAY HERE BAKA!".

Luffy just grinned and said "I also ate Usopp's breakfast along with mine this morning, and then i had a snack walking on the way to college with you guys shishishi"

Zoro, Usopp and Sanji sweat dropped and all thought the same thing '_Idiot, bottomless pit'_.

Then Usopp realised something and said, "Hey Sanji why are you still attending One piece?, i thought you passed all your exams, and even got a A* certificate in cooking class"

"Well the old geezer said that a certificate isn't enough, and that a full degree would be proof enough that i can take over the All Blue restaurant. So i'm attending another year to finally get my degree." Came sanji's reply, while putting out his cigarette and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well i guess that makes sense. I'm only attending to get a degree in manufacturing and inventing, so i can open my gadget shop. I know Luffy wants to get a degree in…actually i don't know"

Luffy just grinned and said "I just want to pass before i decide what to do"

Zoro, Sanji and Usopp looked at Luffy with similar expressions - shock.

Luffy noticed and said "What?"

Zoro was the first to respond, "That actually sounded reasonable. Normally you act first without thinking"

"You can talk marimo, you do the exact same thing when it comes to a dual"

Zoro heard the remark and growled ready to start a fight until they heard the bell ring. They all started walking into the building to collect their schedules for the rest of the year, Zoro's schedule looked like this:

Home room - room 306

History - Miss Nico room 201

P.E - gym

Break

Swordsmanship - dojo

Science - room 127

Maths - room 185

Lunch

Music - room 50

English - Miss Alvida room 103

Home room

"It seems like we all have home room, P.E, science and music together. I have cooking, Usopp has design technology, Zoro has swordsmanship and Luffy has art. Wait why does Luffy have art?" asked sanji raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Who cares lets go to home room and see shanks again" said an over excited Luffy.

Once they got to home room they saw their familiar home room teacher that they had for a while, Red haired Shanks or or he likes to be called just Shanks. "Hey Shanks!" hyper Luffy said waving his arm about.

"Hey Luffy good to see you, watch where you're waving your arm otherwise you would 'accidently' use your devil fruit ability and hit someone in the face again." explained Shanks stopping Luffy from waving his hand.

"Yeah thanks alot Luffy" said Usopp remembering how Luffy hit him by accident by waving his arm so much that it stretched and collided with his face, albeit harshly.

"Sorry, shishishi." They all went to sit down at their desks that they had occupied for the last year or so, which were at the back of the class. Zoro and Luffy sat at the back, while Usopp and Sanji occupied the desk in front of them. They got marked in by Shanks, and listened to his speech about being back for another year, and that they should enjoy themselves and have fun. Then they spent the next 5 minutes talking about common stuff, such as 'what you did over summer break?', or 'what does your schedule say?'. Until the bell rang which signalled the end of home room, and the start of first lesson.

Zoro said goodbye to Luffy, Sanji and Usopp and said that they will meet up at lunch. Zoro made his way down the corridors to his first lesson history, with a new teacher who was starting on the same day. He made it to the classroom with a couple of wrong turns, but he made it nevertheless. _Why do they change the rooms all the time?_. He was lucky that the teacher hasn't even arrived yet, so he just took a seat near the back, put his head on the table and shut his eyes ready for a nap. The room was quite noisy with the other students piling into classroom and talking with each other. Not long after did he shut his eyes, the door opened and everyone quieted down. Zoro wondered why everyone was quiet and looked up, just to have a double look to see if he weren't seeing things.

Standing at the front of the class behind the teachers desk was a tall, slender woman with slightly tanned skin, defined nose, jet black hair and clear aqua blue eyes. She also had a mysterious smile on her face, she was young but also looked quite mature. She was quite beautiful, and she wore a lavender dress shirt with a couple buttons undone, dark purple trousers that hugged her curves and suited her quite nicely and dark purple heeled boots. She looked professional and casual all at the same time. It mesmerized Zoro, because he never thought that he could have this sort of attraction to a woman before, let alone his teacher. Sure she was attractive but there was something about her that also caught his attention, a sort of sad past in her eyes. He found himself wanting to know her more. He shook his head to clear those thoughts and watched as she wrote something on the board, her name Nico Robin.

After Robin finished writing her name on the board she faced the class, and began to speak "Hello everyone, my name is Nico Robin and i'm going to be your history teacher for the year. You can all call me Robin or if you prefer miss Robin, i don't mind either. As you all know i'm your history teacher, but i am also an archaeologist and i have a small research team not far from here that i study with from time to time. I hope that we could all get along, and i expect you to pass my class, and i will do all i can to help you."

All the guys in the room was drooling over how beautiful she was and saying comments about how she can teach them other things aswell. Zoro was so disgusted that he wanted to tear them to shreds for even thinking that.

Robin did a once over the class and noticed a green haired man amongst the other students. She didn't know why, but she felt a sort of attraction to the man. He was attractive and quite handsome, he also looked quite strong. Even she could see that, his muscles were easily seen through his shirt. She could even go as far as say she was getting turned on just by looking at him. She cleared her throat and looked away ready to start the lesson.

Zoro knew she was looking at him, but he shrugged it off and put his head down on the desk, and soon drifted off to sleep. He was awoken by the ring of the bell signalling the end of class. He sat up and noticed everyone already getting out of their seats to go to their next classes. Zoro was the last to leave, but just as he was about to step foot out the door he heard a calm, cool and feminine voice behind him.

" may i have a word with you for a minute please?" Nico Robin watched as he came walking over to her desk and cock an eyebrow as if asking 'what is it?'. She began talking anyway "I must ask you to not to fall asleep in my class again , otherwise you would fail and that wouldn't be good for you now would it?"

Zoro started to blush red for getting into trouble for falling asleep in his attractive history teachers class. "Sorry, i didn't get much sleep last night" came his mumbled apology.

"Don't worry apology accepted, just make sure that it doesn't happen again"as she spoke she stood up and came round the desk and urged him out the classroom, because another class was about to begin and he would be late. She gently placed her hand on his forearm and lead him towards the door. She was well aware that she could feel a strange electricity pulsing through her fingers from touching the young man that she was dangerously close to. Zoro also feels the same thing and they both lock eyes and think the same thought _what is this strange feeling_?.

Zoro didn't get a chance to voice his thoughts aloud, because the next class came strolling in and filling up the classroom. Zoro and Robin broke eye contact and stepped away from each other.

"Umm i better get to my next class i'll see you tomorrow." Zoro swiftly exited the classroom because he was seriously late to his next class.

Robin looked longingly at the empty space where the green haired man was just standing. _I guess this was fate that brought us together. Am i seriously attracted to him that much. Is it love at first sight? Well this year is going to be interesting. _

**And that's the end of the second chapter. This ones longer than the first and i spent about three hours writing it. Well i hope you liked this chapter, and give me suggestions on how to improve. Please leave a review. This is Wolf signing off :)**


	3. How it all Began

**The Roronoa's**

**AN: Hey, i'm glad that you, bAsAn and Kojo208 like my chapters so much. Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter is about how Zoro and Robin get together, and this happens just 3 weeks after they first met.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3: How it all Began

Location: One piece College/University - history room

(After college hours)

Robin was marking Zoro's latest work as he waited for his results. They have done this for about 3 weeks now, because Zoro had always had trouble with understanding history, after he had failed a simple quiz. As Robin asked him to stay behind and asked if he's having any problems whatsoever, he simply replied that history wasn't really his thing and that he didn't understand what it was all about. Of course this sparked Robin's interest, and she suggested that they have a one on one intuition. He did look hesitant at first, but agreed to have her as his tutor, i mean come on what's better than having your hot history teacher hanging around you.

Through the past week they did get to know each other a little better, now they are on a first name basis. They even shared their interest's such as Zoro's interested in swordsmanship, training with lot's of heavy weights to test his strength, which explains the muscles, taking naps and drinking sake. While Robin like's to read, drink coffee, study archaeology, read and teach history which basically explains the knowledge. Zoro even explained to her why he was held back and what he wanted to do, such as be the greatest swordsman, while Robin wants to find the Rio poneglyphs and discover the True history.

They have also gotten used to the others presence and is very comfortable being around each other. They always give each other glances in class or after class. They even touch each other willingly, and both can't help but wonder how fast their relationship has gotten after 3 weeks. They act more like friends than teacher and student. Zoro know's that his friends have noticed how much happier he's been, ever since meeting Robin. Both of them couldn't describe the electrical pull they felt when they first touched, but they both know that it means there's something between them either it being something in common or something more, they don't know. All they know is that they like being in each other's company and that they are both attracted to each other. They are also both aware of the other's feelings, but just won't say it or even mention it.

"Not bad Zoro just a couple of mistakes, such as confusing question 2 with question 5, but we'll work on that" said Robin getting out of her seat and passing the paper she marked in front of him. She stood behind him and explained the mistakes carefully to him so he understood, they were both fully aware of the electrical current between them was there and they just couldn't help but get closer together.

"Okay, i will make sure i won't mess that up again" Zoro replied, determined to pass her subject to make her happy. He didn't know why, but he was finding himself wanting to please Robin any way possible.

He looked over his shoulder at Robin to see, she was looking back at him. Their eyes lock and they notice that the electrical current pulsing between them start pulling them closer together. Robin leans down hovering over Zoro's face, and Zoro can feel her breath fanning out over his face, warming him up outside and on the inside. They both close their eyes and he finally stretches his neck out a bit to close those last few millimetres between them, and finally kiss her.

It felt strange at first but once they got into it, they started to kiss deeper. Zoro felt brave enough to trace her lips with his tongue as if asking for entrance. Robin feels Zoro's tongue probing her lips and let's him enter her mouth. They both moan at the feel and taste of each other, Zoro tasting coffee and a hint of sweetness, while Robin tastes sweet sake and Zoro's masculine taste. It was starting to turn each other on. Robin brings her arms around Zoro's neck as he stood up from his seat, and lightly gripped his hair pulling him closer into the kiss. Zoro wraps his arms around her waist and if possible pulls her closer and pushes her against the desk just behind her.

Neither of them wanted to stop their steamy make-out session, but the need for air caused them to break apart. They were both breathing heavily and they both noticed the similar red stain across the other's cheeks.

Zoro traced a finger against her cheek and gave her a grin "I've always wanted to do that."

Robin smiled, not her usual mysterious smile, a proper smile. She was very surprised how in just a short time that this young man can change her cool and collected demeanor; just by getting to know her over a week. "Me too. WHat took you so long?"

"I didn't know whether you would like me in that way, but now i know and i'm quite happy" Zoro hugged her closer to him and kissed her cheek.

"Fufufu, i've always liked you Zoro, ever since i first saw you in my class." She placed her forehead against his and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I've always liked you too, i know that this is fast and we haven't known each other long but we do know a little about each other...What i'm trying to say is would you like to be my girlfriend?, even though you're my teacher and i'm your student, i just don't care. I feel that we have lot's in common and we could work if we spend more time together. What do you say?. I'll understand if you don't want to."

She began to have a thinking look on her face, and after a moment she smiled and kissed him quickly, "Of course i would be your girlfriend, but we have to keep it quiet for a while. Besides i would like to get to know you as well. Just do me one favor…"

"What's that?" he raised an eyebrow questionably.

"On dates you have to take me to places i like or you may think i might like." she hugged him close, and rubbed her face into his shoulder.

"Hahaha you're my kind of woman. Coffee house and a nice dinner for our first date it is then"

Robin pulled back out of his arms and walked over to her desk and finding a piece of paper and pen wrote her address on it, and gave it to him. "Pick me up at 6" she winked at him and grabbed her bag and jacket and left towards the exit of the college, leaving Zoro flabbergasted.

As soon as Robin reached her car she heard a faint shout sounding like Zoro's voice saying 'Yeah!', she smiled and got into her car and drove herself home to get ready for her date with a certain handsome, young green haired swordsman. She could hardly believe what happened and she felt tingly all over. That kiss was everything to her, she literally felt fireworks go off when their lips connected for the first time. She was so happy.

As Zoro got into his apartment, he immediately looked at the clock on the wall which read 4pm. He had about two hours until their date so he decided to do a little training for an hour. All the way through his training he couldn't help but think that he was a lucky guy, to start going out with a young hot woman such as Robin, he couldn't stop smiling.

After his hour was up he spent about 15 minutes in the shower and putting on some casual clothing, but keeping the black pants and boots but changing the shirt to an open yellow jacket, but with a blue undershirt on. He might as well put effort into his first date with her. He rechecked the address she gave him and realised that they were closer than he thought. So he got up and left the apartment at 5.25pm, he shouldn't be late on the first date.

He made it to her house just on time, with a couple wrong turns here and there, _seriously who came up with these roads they keep moving_. He walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell, he only waited for a minute until the door finally open to reveal Robin. He just stared wide eyed at her, because she literally took his breath away. She was wearing a leather dress that came mid thigh and showed quite a bit of cleavage and long black leather boots that come above the knee. She looked stunning but casual at the same time.

"You made it on time, i was surprised, i've heard of your poor sense of direction" Robin smiled that smile that Zoro was starting to love.

He frowned and said "I don't have a bad sense of direction, you must have heard wrong."

Robin just smiled and walked out her house and locked the door. She turned to Zoro and said "Ready to go?"

He just nodded and then they set off down the street hand in hand, looking for a decent restaurant to eat in. They found one not too far along, it was decent, nice and quiet. Just perfect for them. They quickly entered and got a table near the back that was secluded and private, just how they wanted it. They ordered their food and started talking. Just casual talk, so they get to know each other better. Zoro explaining that he is an orphan and that he lives alone, and that when he was a young boy he used to visit a dojo to practice using three-sword style. He also explained that he used to be good friends with his sensei's daughter, Kuina, and that they made a promise to each other, but she died so he's carrying on that promise for her with her old sword wado ichimonji.

Robin felt sorry for Zoro because he had to relive that memory to her, but she felt grateful because they were becoming closer. So she returned the favor by explaining to him that she used to live on the streets since she was eight, because her mother died and she had nowhere else to go. She also said that she did terrible things until she got money to provide for herself and buy a home and get a good paying job. But she had to do what she had to survive.

Zoro realised that she was really upset about what happened back then and took her hand in his, saying that he will protect her and that she doesn't need to worry. She smiled, overjoyed that he accepted her after she revealed her past to him, and pulled him into her and gave him a deep kiss. They both pulled away and said in unison that they were glad that they met each other. They laughed and carried on talking about casual things, until their food arrived and they ate in perfect silence. Not the awkward silence, but the comfortable silence and each other's company.

After they finished eating and Zoro payed for their meal, they left the restaurant happily in hand and hand. Robin looked at her watch and saw that it was 7.45pm, they had plenty of time left to do something else. Just then she spotted a nice little cafe and asked if Zoro wanted to have coffee with her before the dates end. He agreed because he also didn't want the date to end just yet. They entered the little cafe and chose a booth near the back.

"So how's the date so far?" asked Zoro grinning at Robin opposite him.

She smiled back at him and said "Great, perfect in fact, i couldn't ask for anything better."

Just then the waitress came over ready to take their orders, "Hi what can i get you?"

"Can i just get a normal coffee but black and with two sugars please" asked Robin smiling at the young girl who appeared to be about in her early 20's.

The waitress wrote down the order on her notepad and turned to Zoro, finally catching a good look at him and apparently liking what she's seeing. "And what can i get you handsome?" the young girl cooed.

Robin noticeably scowled at the young girls response to **her boyfriend**. Zoro just replied saying that he wanted the same as Robin. The young girl giggled and wrote it down and said she would be back with their drinks.

Zoro noticed that his girlfriend was scowling and asked "What?"

"That girl was just flirting with you and you didn't even notice." came the reply.

"Really? she flirted with me? Why?"

Robin couldn't believe her boyfriend was that clueless that he was oblivious to other girls flirting with him. "Yes she just flirted with you right in front of me. You really didn't notice?"

"Look i only have eyes for you. You don't need to get jealous or mad that another girls flirting with me as long as you know i'm yours"

Robin couldn't believe the sweet talk that was coming from her usually grumpy, tough guy boyfriend. She was so happy that she leaned over the table and captured Zoro's lips in a sweet kiss. The girl from before came back with their drinks and placed the tray on the table as they broke apart. They thanked her and she left with a scowl, which was directed at Robin, on her face.

They talked and drank their drinks and talked the whole time, whilst holding each other's hands under the table. As they were about to pay Robin insisted that she pay the bill because Zoro payed for the rest, but Zoro being the man wanted to pay for it. So they came to an agreement that they will pay 50/50. They left and Zoro walked Robin back home still holding her hand in his. As they reached her front door they looked each other in the eyes and kissed, they deepened it for a moment or two and broke apart.

"Goodnight" Robin said pecking Zoro on the lips and unlocking her door.

"Goodnight see you later" came his reply as he turned to go and as she shut her front door. They both breathed a sigh of satisfaction and both grinned happily, their first date a success._ I guess tutoring really was the beginning of their relationship, gotta love it_ was Zoro's thought.

**That was the end of that chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. I believe this was the longest chapter i've created yet i'm so glad, yet i'm so tired. Please review and tell me if it needs improving. This is Wolf signing off :)**


	4. Saying I Love You

**The Roronoa's**

**AN: Hey glad that some people are liking this story, especially you bAsAn i know you like it alot. This chapter is about Zoro and Robin trying to admit their feelings for each other after spending 5 months together. Talk about quick, well they just have a good chemistry i guess. Well enjoy this next chapter and please review at the end thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2**

Chapter 4: Saying I Love You

Location: Robin's house, living room at about 8-9pm at night

Robin and Zoro were currently cuddling on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. They've been getting along quite well, and a lot has happened during the 5 months they've been together. Such as meeting new friends such as Nami and Vivi. Even the teacher's Brook, Franky and Chopper became their friends. Weird right. Well Sanji's been swooning over the girls as usual, being their servant and doing things for them. Nami just takes advantage of that, but Vivi thinks that his sweet for doing it, of course Sanji's reaction was heart eyes and the shouting of ~MELLORINE~.

Luffy has taken a shine to Nami, always hanging around her being an idiotic goof ball, but hey he was the leader of their little group. Even Usopp admitted he had a girlfriend named Kaya, the groups reaction was dropped jaws and the shouting of 'WHAT?'. Shocker to see Usopp having a girl, and she's rich too. Apparently she likes his lies because she was ill for some time and his stories always cheered her up.

Also Zoro and Robin revealed their relationship to the others after going out for 2 months, and obviously they were shocked and surprised that someone would actually go out with Zoro. Sanji couldn't believe that he got a beautiful girl and an intelligent one no less. Nami and Robin became friends straight away and started planning shopping trips with Vivi, everything was perfect for the couple.

Zoro and Robin have also started to go on more dates during the time they've been together and spending time over at each other's places to spend the night or just to 'be together' in a manner of speaking. Zoro has also started to spend most of his time at Robin's, that he practically lives there now. He hasn't visited his apartment in 2 weeks.

Zoro and Robin both knew that their feelings for each other are absolute. They both know they care for each other deeply and they know that they have fallen hard for the other. They're both so in love that they are afraid to say it to the other person. They didn't know whether they were just pure scared or didn't want to have their feelings rejected. They were both planning on saying that they love each other but were waiting for the right time.

"Zoro can i ask you something?" Robin asked looking into her boyfriends eyes and tracing a finger on his chest.

"Sure, you can ask me anything, you know that" Zoro nuzzled his face into her hair and breathed deeply, enjoying her scent.

"Would you like to move in with me?" Robin turned her face towards him as he froze and looked at her curiously, she carried on speaking before he could say anything. "It's just that you spend most of your time here, that you practically live here now. And i kinda like to have a man around the house, you keep me safe. I like that feeling of being safe, it reminds me that youre the one for me."

Zoro seemed to consider her suggestion for a while, then he smiled and said the words she was hoping for, "Sure i'll move in with you, but i gotta try and sell my apartment."

Robin was so happy that she jumped Zoro and kissed the living daylights out of him, but he got into the kiss pretty quickly and they both enjoyed it. Then Zoro got a thought and suggested that they 'celebrate in the bedroom', Robin giggled and agreed to the idea.

The next day Robin was with Nami and Vivi shopping while Zoro moved all his stuff from his old apartment into his new home with Robin, at the moment they were trying on new clothes until Nami asked Robin something. "So how does it feel dating ?"

Robin giggled and just said "Great, perfect actually. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"That great huh?, so would you say you're in 'love' with him?" asked Nami wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Robin was caught off guard by the question that she gave the younger girl a strange look. _Is it that obvious._ Nami's next comment surprised Robin, even to go as far as say that the girl might be psychic because she can read her mind.

"You look like a lovesick girl, that won't stop smiling right Vivi?" Said girl looked over at her friends and smiled saying "They look cute together and they deserve happiness once in a lifetime."

"Yes, i'm in love with Zoro but i don't know how to tell him" Robin admitted looking away from their stares.

"Don't worry i'm sure he loves you too, and until the right time comes you would tell him that face to face" was Vivi's reply and Nami agreed.

Robin smiled and thanked them for understanding but also raising an eyebrow questioningly at Nami and Vivi and asked, "What about you two, anyone catch your eye?"

They both noticeably blush and looked away from Robin's penetrating stare saying in unison 'no'. Of course Robin didn't believe it and probed the question more fervently.

"Are you sure that a you two don't like a certain meat loving, straw hat wearing boy. Or a certain blond headed chef?" asked Robin noticing they were turning darker shade of red, _bingo._

Nami and Vivi said in unison "Don't tell them!", Robin just giggled and said that she was sure they liked them back. Vivi and Nami released a sigh of relief and said 'thanks'. Then they all carried on their shopping trip, all the while Robin was thinking about telling Zoro that she loves him.

When Robin got home she saw that Zoro was finished placing his stuff away and now was lying down spread out on the couch. She smiled and walked over to him, obviously he noticed her and said a small "Hey."

She kissed him on the lips and said "Hey back at ya mr swordsman", she chuckled at his reaction to his new nickname, just because he carries around three swords. He smiled and sat up, to let her sit down beside him. He patted the spot next to him and she obliged, sitting comfortably next to him. He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close. Robin then decided that now was better than anything to tell him she loved him even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings back.

"Zoro i need to tell you something" she sat up and looked at Zoro seriously. Seeing her with that look on her face was starting to scare Zoro, he was starting to think that she was going to break up with him. _Why i thought everything was going so well._

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?" Zoro said looking down ashamed to look her in the eye.

Robin just laughed out loud, not a giggle or chuckle a full out laugh. Zoro was suspecting it and was confused as to why she is laughing. Robin stopped laughing and smiled at the man whom she loved. "No Zoro i'm not breaking up with you." Robin reassured him.

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief and said "Oh thank god, with the serious look in your eye i thought you were."

Robin just giggled and kissed his cheek, but then she looked down at her hands that were clasped together and started to speak. "Zoro we've been together for about 5 months now right?"

Zoro just looked at her confused about where she is going with this and just said a 'uh huh'.

Robin carried on speaking, "We get along so well, and with us moving in together and meeting each other isn't just fate, i believe it's something more. What i'm trying to say Zoro is that…" she trailed off. Robin looked at Zoro and then looked away, but Zoro gently held her chin and brought her eyes back to his, and urged her to go on.

She sighed, _Now is better than ever,_ "I love you." There she said it. Zoro looked stunned and frozen to the spot. It seemed like ages to Robin, but it was a minute, until Zoro started speaking while smiling.

"I love you too."

Robin was so happy that a single tear fell from her eye, and trailed down her face, Zoro just wiped it away and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly gripping his hair. Zoro groaned and pulled her closer, then trailed his hands down her back and lightly grabbed her ass, giving it a suggestive squeeze. She moaned and broke away from him.

"Zoro do you ever see us still together in the future?" the question was sudden that Zoro didn't even know how to respond to it, but he just hugged her close and told her what he thought. "Yeah i see us together, living in this house, with our dream jobs, us married and raising a family. I love you Robin, and i will give you anything to make you happy and i want us to be together always."

Robin was surprised by his response that she chuckled and said "By the way your talking it sounds like you're proposing to me."

"Maybe i am, who knows all i know is that i love you."

Robin smiled and said 'i love you' back. They both had big grins on their faces and both went upstairs to their shared bedroom to 'celebrate' yet another happy moment.

**That was the whole chapter hope you liked it. I tried adding Nami and Vivi in their as much as i can, but it's difficult, dunno whether i should put a lot of NaLu and SaVi in this fic, oh well i'll decide later on. By the way i'm going to edit my previous chapters, so next chapters makes sense. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, so leave a review to tell me that you liked it thanks. This is Wolf signing off :)**


	5. Vacation With The Whole Gang

**The Roronoa's**

**AN: Hey got a request to do a one shot with their kids doing god knows what, but i've thought of a chapter so here it is. By the way thanks for the support and i'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

**Disclaimer: You know what to do go to chapter 2.**

Chapter 5: Vacation Time With The Whole Gang

Location: Beach, somewhere…(honestly couldn't think of anything, you decide)

The whole gang was unpacking the big camper van that literally can fit anybody inside. It looked kinda weird though, it was red and had a lion's figurehead at the front. It looked like a funny red, sunflower lion in the childrens eyes. Franky wasn't happy though, because he created it and even gave it a name, the Thousand Sunny. To be fair it suited the theme.

Sanji was setting up the barbeque grill, while Zoro,Usopp and Franky were gathering other supplies such as beach chairs for the girls, a cooler full of refreshments and food, and also beach towels and fishing rods. No one questioned why Usopp and Luffy bought fishing rods, because they all knew their love for catching fish.

Robin, Nami, Vivi and Kaya spread out on their beach chairs, while Chopper was making a sand castle close by, really for his age you think he would grow up. Brook was playing some chords on his guitar,whilst sitting on a beach chair. Luffy was playing a game of chase with his daughter Bell, short for Bellemere age 4, and Dai, Sanji's youngest son who was currently 5 years old.

Zero was with Luffy's oldest son Ace, and they were currently exploring the beach, near some big pointy rocks. Olvia and Toru just opted to stay with their respectful mothers, because she didn't feel like exploring, she just wanted to read for a bit. Kuina, Aiko, Ren and Yuuta went straight towards the water to cool off from the blistering heat.

"Ahhhhh this is better, we needed a vacation" was the first words that came out of Zoro's mouth, whilst stretching his arms high above his head.

"For once i have to agree with you marimo, we deserve a much needed vacation" was the reply from the cook's mouth agreeing with Zoro's statement.

Vivi and Kaya, who were both pregnant, stretched out on their beach chairs chatting to one another, sunbathing. Robin smiled at their 'little' family get together and looked down at her daughter who was watching her sister and 'cousins' play in the water. She had a longing look to go join them, but the problem was she can't swim. Robin knows the feeling, being a devil fruit user she won't be able to swim, she would sink like a rock.

Luffy came running back to the others with two hyperactive kids trailing behind him. He was out of breath proof that the kids were too much for him. The problem was he accidentally ran straight through Chopper's just finished sand castle. Chopper let out a cry and buried his face in his hands saying "MY SANDCASTLE IT'S RUINED!"

"Sorry Chopper" shouted Luffy from over his shoulder. Chopper let the apology fall on deaf ears, and he just glared daggers at Luffy's back.

Meanwhile with Zero and Ace….

"So think there's anything interesting on this beach?" asked Ace, jumping down from a large rock onto the soft sand. Zero jumped down next to him "Not really" was his reply, and together they both walked back to the others having fun on the beach and in the ocean. The smell of bbq filling the air from Sanji's grill and soon to be cooked meat.

"Mmmm, delicious meat, can't wait to taste it…." Ace trailed off, drooling whilst dreaming about all the delicious meat being cooked.

"Do you ever think of anything else besides food?" asked Zero rolling his eyes at his friends common thoughts about food.

"Yeah i think about adventures."

Zero sweatdropped and thought _Just like his father. They really are alike, especially that they are the spitting image of each other, besides the scar under his eye._

They were with the other's now, and Robin asked her son "Did you find anything interesting?" Zero answered "No just some boring old rocks. Nothing interesting on this beach."

Zero looked around and noticed that Brook and Franky are now drinking cola and tea whilst talking amongst themselves. His father was resting by his mother's beach chair, with his head on her lap and currently napping. Sanji was shouting ~Mellorine~ as usual, and serving the girls their drinks and snacks. Luffy was trying to steal food, but Sanji would catch him and kick him in his face, saying "you shitty rubber, don't steal everyone's food". Chopper was now fishing with Usopp nearby on top of some rocks. Bell and Dai were playing with the sand making weird shapes and little sister was still watching the others in the water playing around.

Then he thought of an idea. "Hey Olvia", hearing her brother call her name, she looked up at her brother waiting for him to continue.

"Do you wanna come in the water with us?" asked Zero smiling down at his sister.

"I don't think i should…"

"Come on it will be fun"

"I can't swim, so theres no point in me going into the water."

"Hmm…" Zero seemed to ponder this thought for a while, then came up with an idea. "I know why don't you get on my back and i'll take you into the water piggyback style."

Olvia was going to protest that she didn't think it was a good idea and decline his kind offer, until Ace spoke up next to him. "Yeah Olvia, you don't know what you're missing. Besides i'm sure Zero won't let go of you the whole time."

Zero nodded his head agreeing to Ace's positive thought about himself. "I promise Olvia that i won't let you go and i'll keep you safe" Zero urged his sister.

Olvia looked down, then at the water, then back at her brother and Ace. "Okay, but you better not drop me, you know mom and dad will kill you if you let any harm come to me." said Olvia matter of factly. Zero shivered at the thought of his parents punishing him for scaring and shocking his sister if he ever dared to let her go.

"That's my girl." Was heard from his father's mouth with his eyes still closed. "Don't let go of her" warned his mother next to his father. Zero quickly nodded his head and grabbed Olvia's hand and dragged her to the shore.

"Hey Ace, Zero, Olvia come and join us" yelled Kuina waving at them from the ocean, indicating they also come into the water.

Ace immediately ran into the cool, slightly warm water, due to the heat, and started to splash Ren and Yuuta who were facing each other in a splash show down. Aiko and Kuina joined in the battle whilst they were all yelling and screaming, and most of all having fun. Toru also joined them in the water and was currently wrestling his brother in the water. Zero smiled warmly at his sister, who was clutching his hand tightly, afraid of going into the water but was willing to brave it out.

"Come on Olvia climb onto my back and i'll carry you into the water." Zero crouched down and waited for his sister to get on his back.

She hesitated, but only slightly before deciding to get on her brothers back. Once settled and comfortable, they set off into the ocean to join the others. Olvia wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and held on for dear life, but soon loosened her grip once she was comfortable being in the water. She didn't know what she was thinking, the ocean was so much fun, she was missing out. The other's saw Olvia join them in the water and cheered, because obviously it's a big achievement for her.

The adults on the beach saw the whole scene and they all smiled warmly at the sight, of the family's kids all getting along and having the time of their lives. Zoro and Robin were proud of Zero for doing a nice thing for Olvia, to also enjoy the beach instead of missing out and doing nothing the whole time.

Zero just swam around with Olvia on his back for a while, so she can get used to being in the water. Then when she was comfortable they to started joining in the splash war. Zero was the transportation in the water and Olvia was going to splash them, a great advantage for them because, Olvia was seated on his back.

They all yelled and splashed each other until, Zero thought of another idea. "Hey Olvia do you wanna know how to swim?" he looked back at the young girl,who looked at him and quickly nodded. Really wanting to join the others so badly,all on her own without her brother carting her around.

He smiled and told the other's that he was going to teach Olvia how to other's smiled and agreed to his plan. He asked Ace to go fetch some armbands, while Kuina stood a little bit of distance away from them, so he could be Olvia's float and help her paddle. Once Ace returned he fitted the armbands on her and asked if she's ready to start, She nodded her head, and then they were off. Olvia furiously paddling her arms and kicking her legs to get herself moving through the water, to reach her sister, while Zero held onto her waist to keep her afloat and make sure she doesn't sink. Everyone was encouraging her, even the adults on the beach watched and cheered. Mostly Luffy saying "GO OLVIA GO!"

They kept at it for the next hour, until Olvia could swim properly, and without her noticing that her brother wasn't holding onto her anymore. Once Olvia reached Kuina all on her own, she realized that Zero was still standing in the same place they started. She could swim. Everyone cheered and hoorayed, then Olvia decided to be brave and said that she would like to swim with no armbands. This time swimming toward Zero. Everyone was surprised she wanted to try something like that so quickly but still encouraged her. Her parents watched from the beach, patiently waiting to see if Olvia can properly swim with no resources or help.

She removed the armbands and took a deep breathe. Then she started to swim towards her brother. Whilst everyone cheered saying 'come on Olvia you can do it' or 'you got this' or 'almost there'. She was doing very well and was swimming perfectly. Then she made it to her brother and said to him excitedly, "I did it, i can swim!" she jumped up and hugged her brother saying 'thank you' over and over. He just laughed and patted her back, saying 'anytime'. Their parents watched all of it and was smiling happily that their little girl can finally swim and won't have to miss out on anymore family vacations. This was their best vacation yet.

**How was it i hope it wasn't too bad. I might also not be able to upload any chapters for the next day or two because i'm busy with college. So i made this chapter to make up for it. Please review. This is Wolf signing off :)**


	6. Introduction

**The Roronoa's**

**AN: Hey sorry this isn't a chapter, but i had to give you the introduction or list of kids that belong to which parent, so you know who is who and their given age.**

**Chapter 6: Introduction**

**Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa/Nico Robin's Children:**

**Roronoa Zero 12 years old**

**Roronoa Kuina 10 years old**

**Roronoa Olvia 8 years old**

**Monkey D Luffy and Monkey D Nami's Children:**

**Monkey D Ace 12 years old**

**Monkey D Toru 7 years old**

**Monkey D Bellemere (Bell) 4 years old**

**Sanji and Vivi's Children:**

**Ren 11 years old**

**Aiko 9 years old**

**Dai 5 years old**

**Baby along the way...**

**Usopp and Kaya's Children:**

**Yuuta 10 years old**

**Baby along the way…**

**By the way any suggestions or requests about one shot chapters to make would be appreciated, and i would see if i can fulfill a chapter with your ideas. So please keep reviewing and enjoy the story. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. This is Wolf signing off :)**


	7. Let's Not Fight

**The Roronoa's**

**AN: Hey sorry that i haven't been updating for the last couple of days, but i've been really busy with college and stuff. But i've brought out a chapter to make it up to you. Any i have had 2 requests, the first one was to make Robin's character younger; to be closer to Zoro's age. So i have decided to make Robin 3 years older than Zoro rather than 9. So now Robin was 22 when they met, and 36 for the rest of the story. The second request was to have them have their first real fight which i've decided what this chapter's going to be about. So enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously its in chapter 2.**

Chapter 7: Let's Not Fight

He didn't like it. Those were the first words in Zoro's head. He was currently at a party that he was attending to congratulate his fiance' on building her business and opening her first exhibit. He was happy for her of course, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was getting cozy with this new guy on her team, someone named Ken something, he couldn't remember because he didn't care. But he does give a damn now because this guy was getting all flirty with his girl, and he really wanted to go over there and punch him.

The worst thing about it was Robin weren't doing anything about it, she hadn't even acknowledged him at all since they've got there. She kept getting whisked away by one of her colleagues or some random guest. Zoro didn't even get a chance to spend a single minute with his girl the entire night, and he was starting to get really pissed. But then the new guy came along and decided to spend most of his time with his girlfriend, and he couldn't even get her to talk to him let alone glance at him.

All she was doing was talking to her team of archaeologists and smiled and laughed with the new guy, while Zoro was standing right there. He wasn't jealous, he kept repeating in his head. But he knew he was, but just didn't want to admit it. He was starting to get annoyed from being ignored from **'HIS' **fiance', he was also starting to have enough being there when there was no point, because she obviously wasn't going to speak to him for the rest of the night. He saw her laugh again at whatever Ken-guy said and sighed. He got up from his seat and walked to the exit. He looked back at Robin and shook his head, then left to go back home.

It took him a while to get back home, 40 minutes to be exact, with a few wrong turns he finally made it back to the house. He took off his jacket and went upstairs to change into his usual attire because he didn't like wearing suits like a certain blond haired idiot he knew of. After he did that he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of sake and crashed on the couch. _This is more like it._ He did feel bad about leaving Robin's party, because it meant so much to her and she really wanted him to be there, but he felt uncomfortable to be there, so he left fearing that he would do something stupid and make Robin mad. _She is scary when she get's angry, i should never disobey a request to clean the house again. No 'quality time' for two weeks. Cold._

After he drank the whole bottle of sake, he looked at the clock to see it was 10:55 pm and decided to take a nap. He was about to close his eyes, until he heard the front door open and slam shut. Oh no she's pissed. _I wonder what happened._ He opened his eyes to see Robin standing in the doorway, looking beautiful but with her arms crossed over her chest, hip slightly cocked to the side and a not so happy expression on her face.

Now Zoro may not look it, but he was really scared right now, on the inside though. "Hey, you're back early" really that's what he says after walking out on her own party.

She ignored him and asked the question of the night that he wasn't expecting just yet. "Why did you leave Zoro?"

He sighed and sat up, "Why do you care anyways?" cold but he was still angry.

Robin raised an eyebrow and said "What i'm not allowed to be concerned about my fiance', who conveniently walked out on a special occasion that meant so much to me."

Zoro slightly flinched at that, but before he could say anything Robin carried on speaking in a really calm voice, but he knew by looking into her eyes that she was really angry, "I needed your support the most Zoro, and when i found out by one of my colleagues that you just left without a single excuse, or telling me yourself, well that really pissed me off."

Zoro stood up and said in a cold, angry voice "Well i would have if i didn't notice how close you and the new guy were getting. That pissed me off so i left. So what, can you blame me?"

Robin was shocked to hear those words come from his mouth. She cleared her throat and asked "Zoro...were you jealous?"

"Me jealous, don't make me laugh. What got me mad was how you were getting all giggly with that Ken-guy and right in front of me." He was breathing hard now and he didn't realise that his voice got louder as he spoke.

Robin frowned "His name is Kenji, and i wasn't getting 'giggly' with him, i was being polite. Sure he made passes at me, but i brushed him off and explained that i was in long-term relationship with my **fiance'**, he understood and agreed to be friends instead."

"I don't care what your excuses are, i'm really mad that you got all happy with that guy and had the nerve to ignore me the entire night. Even when you had spare time you went with that guy and chatted with your team." Zoro all but shouted.

"Well what about you huh? Do you remember that waitress in the cafe, you didn't brush her off when she was flirting with you in front of me did you?" Robin also shouted.

"Oh come on Robin that was 9 months ago, we're engaged to be married in 4 months, can't you let that go." Zoro rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

Robin wasn't happy with his reply and said "You're missing the point Zoro, i trusted you to be around other girls as long as you, oh what did you say to me…oh yes i remember, 'as long as you had eyes for me'. Do you remember that Zoro, because i sure do, i trusted you then why can't you trust me now?" Robin started to form tears in her eyes and she didn't like where this was going.

Zoro didn't notice that she was close to tears because he was built up with rage. "Trust you?, you want me to trust you?. Why should i trust you when you used people to get what you wanted when you were out there all alone, are you going to use me now huh? is that it? am i just a plaything to you?."

A resounded slap sound was heard throughout the room, as Robin's hand made contact with Zoro's cheek. That seemed to bring him back to his senses and remember what he just said to her. He glanced at her face and her hair covered her eyes so he couldn't see her properly, but he did see trails of tears falling down her cheeks, a big sign that she was crying. The worst part was that he made her cry, and he knew she was strong and would never cry like that in front of anyone, let alone him. He was about to apologize until she started to speak.

"You know i had no choice to betray all those men to get what i know i did it to survive. Of course i was alone, because no one wanted me or cared for me. I thought you would understand Zoro. I thought you were the one for me, the one i would spend the rest of my life with. Without worrying about being used. Obviously i was wrong." She turned to leave the room, but Zoro reached out to grab for her hand.

She yanked her hand free from his and shouted "Don't touch me! Your not allowed to come near our room for the rest of the night. You're sleeping on the couch. You messed up big time Zoro, i don't know if i can ever forgive you."

Zoro looked at her shocked, he managed to speak out "Robin i'm sorry, i didn't mean what i said. I was angry, please don't leave me."

"I don't know if i can promise anything." She quickly left the room and ran upstairs to their shared room. Robin was heartbroken that this was their first real fight and they left the whole argument unresolved. As she went to bed that night, she cried herself to sleep.

Zoro was pissed at himself now. He made the one woman he loved cry. She even slapped him because he stabbed a big hole in her heart, that was full of pain and bad memories. He wanted to apologize, but he knew this fight was the biggest out of all their previous one's. The other's were about trivial things, such as cleaning, training and ignoring the other for work. But normally they would cool off, apologize and have steamy make-up sex. But not this time. He fucked up big time this time. He made up his mind and called Luffy asking if he could crash at his place for a few days till he could sort everything out, and explained that he and Robin weren't talking because they had their first real fight. He even explained that they may have broken up.

Luffy agreed to let Zoro stay at his place until everything calmed down so he could speak to Robin the next time he saw her, but Zoro explained that there may not even be a next time. After he hung up, he wrote a quick note to Robin, grabbed his coat and left. As he was walking down the path, he took one last look at the house, probably for the very last time and headed straight for Luffy's house.

The next morning Robin awoke feeling like crap. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and saw her eyes were puffy, and red. She cried a lot. She decided to take a shower to wash away the grime from the yesterdays feud. As she dried herself, she thought about Zoro and what she was going to do. She didn't want to break up with him, she loved him too much to do that. She also wanted to apologize for making him feel jealous for ignoring him, but she also wanted to forgive him. He was obviously angry and didn't know what he was saying. Maybe if she talked to him, they would solve everything out and make up.

As she changed into casual clothes, such as purple shirt, slim jeans and heeled purple boots that came above the knees, she walked down stairs to face Zoro. But something was unusual, he wasn't there at all. She looked in the living room and saw a note on the table. She picked it up and saw the familiar messy handwriting that could only belong to Zoro and read the note.

_Hey Robin if you're reading this then it means that i'm not there. Obviously. I've decided to stay at Luffy's because, that was our first real fight as you've probably noticed and our biggest at that. I want to apologize about everything i said yesterday, i wanted you to know that i didn't mean it, it was just that i was so angry that i didn't even realize what was happening. I'm sorry if i'm not saying this face to face right now, it's just i don't think you want to see me right now or ever again and i understand. I will leave you alone, and you won't have to see me my face at all. I'm not asking you to get back together with me or to love me again, i just want you to forgive me. Because i screwed up, and you don't have to see me anymore, i will leave and you can find someone better to take care of you. Because i don't want to see you cry anymore, you deserve better. Sorry, and i want you to know i will always love you. Zoro._

Robin was shocked, and crying again after reading his message. She didn't want this to happen. She loved him and wanted him to know that she didn't want to let him go. Mind made up she walked to the front door grabbing her coat and car keys along the way and left the house, driving towards Luffy's place. When she got there, she breathed a sigh to calm herself down, because she was nervous facing him again. She exited her car and walked up to the front door. She knocked and waited for two minutes till it answered. To her surprise it wasn't Luffy who answered, but Zoro himself. He looked like crap, his eyes were bloodshot, like he hasn't slept a wink at all.

Zoro and Robin stared at each other for a while, until Zoro snapped out his trance and managed a "Hey", Robin also snapped out of her trance and said "Hi" back.

Zoro moved to the side and let her in, Robin thanked him and walked into the house and straight to the living room. Zoro followed and they both sat on the couch, but at opposite ends, afraid to be near each other after a horrible fight like the one they had not too long ago. Robin cleared her throat and began "Zoro we need to talk."

Zoro breathed a deep sigh and replied "Yeah i knew you were going to say that. Look i know that everything i said hurt you last night, and i didn't mean a word it was just that i was so angry that i didn't even realise what was going on. I don't expect you to stay with me after i betrayed your trust, and i understand, honestly i do. I just want you to forgive me and move on and walk away from this encounter."

Robin allowed him to speak first and listened to every word he had to say, but she knew he was going to say something like that because she read his note he had left for her.

She began to say what was on her mind "Zoro i forgive you, but i don't want to break up. We belong to each other and i love you. I am also sorry for provoking you yesterday, i shouldn't have ignored and i'm sorry. Please let's just make up so we can go home and have 'quality time', because i really miss you."

Her confession surprised Zoro, because he expected her to break up with him, but it was the complete opposite. He was ecstatic and glad that they were staying together and that she still loved him after the craziness yesterday. "God woman i love you."

"I love you too" they moved across the couch and embraced each other. They looked into each other's eyes and pulled each other into a deep kiss, they put everything they had into that one the love and emotion they have for each other into one passionate kiss.

After they made up with each other, they told Luffy they forgave the other and left to go home to start anew. They felt refreshed. But the one thing they do now is that they don't want to fight ever again.

**Sorry if the ending was rushed but i am tired, i've been tired for days now cuz i've come down with a cold. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, request's are also accepted. This is Wolf signing off :)**


	8. Best Christmas so far

**The Roronoa's**

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the delay of chapters but i've been pretty busy lately and haven't gotten around to making new chapters. So i will make it up to you by posting this chapter. By the way this chapter has a good christmas theme to get you into the holidays. **

**Disclaimer: Chapter two is where you go...enjoy :p**

Chapter 9: Best Christmas so far

Zoro was overjoyed this year. He not only found the woman of his dreams and finally passed college, but he was going to spend his first christmas with like his friends they were going to spend their holiday with their sweet hearts. Which means that they will be alone for a while. He can't wait.

A few months ago he and Robin admitted their feelings to each other and their relationship just gotten so much better since then. Not only about him moving in with her but plans for the future as well. But there is also a problem in the road about christmas...he didn't know what to get her. He knows mostly everything about her but just doesn't know what to buy her. He was standing in the huge shopping centre and for once he was lost on where to go.

He knew Robin refitted the whole basement and decorated it to make it his own personal gym for christmas, he was happy about it and knew that there was a 'secret' gift too. He couldn't wait. But he wanted to give her something special that would make them stronger. There was also another problem...it was christmas eve and he better work fast. So he aimlessly wandered around the stores until he came across a jewellery store. Then it clicked. He knew just what to get her.

He entered the store and asked the shop attendant for advice for a certain piece of jewellery that he could buy for his girlfriend. That wasn't too cheap and wasn't too dear, but just in his budget. She showed him different pieces of jewellery that was necklaces, rings or bracelets but they all didn't seem right. Until he came across a certain ring. The band was silver and on the ring was a certain blue gem that shined. It was a nice light aqua blue. It seemed familiar to him till he realised that the gem looked like the exact same colour as her eyes. It was perfect. It was also in his price range.

He told the attendant that he wanted that specific ring and she said that it was an engagement ring. He told her that it was even better and his special gift to his girlfriend was sure to make her happy. He had it specially wrapped and hid it in his pocket till he got home.

Once at home he was immediately greeted by a warm hug and a passionate kiss to the lips.

"Your home late…" chided his girlfriend still holding him in her embrace. He arched an eyebrow and looked at the clock on the wall, it read 6:45. He was home pretty late and Robin must have waited for him to come home to start dinner.

"Sorry got caught up with stuff" he lied but he didn't want to give away that he secretly was getting her a present.

She obviously forgave him as long as he gives her a special treat later on tonight. He just gave her a big grin and quickly agreed to the idea. After he put his stuff away and hid the present in his bedside, where Robin never goes, he went back downstairs and took a nap while Robin got started on dinner.

Once they've eaten and settled down to watch a few movies together they got tired and went to bed. Of course they didn't forget to have their special treat. Once christmas morning came round Robin awoke early and of course woke Zoro up. They went down stairs to open their gifts from their friends and of course Zoro remembered his gift to Robin and hid it in his pants pocket. Robin got mostly books from Chopper, Brook, Franky and most of the others. Nami, Vivi and Kaya got Robin jewellery, clothes and make-up. Zoro got cleaning supplies from everyone, Nami took some money off his debt, but not a lot and Sanji got him a map and a book that said an 'idiots guide for directions'. Bastard.

Zoro then thought it was time to give her his present. He took it out of his pocket and handed it over to her, she arched an eyebrow, obviously she wasn't expecting to get anything from him. But she shrugged and unwrapped it. As soon as she opened the box and saw the engagement ring she froze, and her eyes went wide. She looked at her other half shockingly and Zoro took the ring from the box and went on one knee in front of her. He heard her breath hitch.

He took a deep breath, here it goes "Robin, you're the love of my life, the woman of my dreams and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. To make you happy and to make you smile. So Nico Robin, will you marry me?" he obviously rehearsed that speech in his head.

Robin didn't say or do anything for what seemed like hours but only 30 seconds. She started to cry and Zoro thought that he made a mistake proposing to her until she jumped on him and gave him a very heartwarming passionate kiss. She kept chanting 'yes' over and over again.

Zoro and Robin couldn't stop smiling because they knew that they were engaged and soon to be married. "Thank you Zoro. You've made my life better ever since i've met you. So do you want your 'surprise present' now?" asked Robin with a seductive smile. Zoro gulped and scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. And they both thought the same thought _Best christmas so far…_

**So what do you think. I hope you enjoyed and sorry that it wasn't long and there was hardly any speech in it, but i have started to make chapter 9 called troublemakers and i will give you a short preview of it. Here it is:**

_Chapter 9: Troublemakers…_

"_You are in so much trouble when your mother hears about this…" came the voice of Zero's father. At the moment they were outside of a forest nearby the town they lived in. Zero was trying not to make eye contact with his father, he knew he was in trouble but he wasn't the only one. Ace, Ren and Yuuta were all in trouble as well. So far the only people there was the four boys and their respectful fathers. They didn't look impressed. Luffy was telling Ace how Nami would take away their meat supply once they get home, and of course Ace was freaking out shouting 'NO!'. _

_Sanji was trying to be the best father and giving Ren a lecture about never doing this sort of thing again, while Usopp was trying to be brave and give his only son, who was normally well behaved, a suitable punishment. And failing miserably. Zoro was obviously threatening Zero with the threat of his mother. Once Robin finds out anything happened to her children she becomes way too concerned, overprotective and quite strict. While Zoro just let her get on with it. _

_Well let's take this story back to a few days ago…_

**That was it and i'm not sure when it will be posted because i'm still working on it and the plot of the chapter but that's what i've got so far. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and again sorry for the delay of chapters. This is Wolf signing off :)**


End file.
